


Can You See Me?

by killajokejosie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Arguing, Beta Lois, Bitchslapping, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce is a bitch, Clark is so stupid that it is adorable, Dancing, Eventually a real relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Lois Lane is sometimes understanding, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Not My Fault, Omega Bruce, Past, Screaming, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, courting, not stupid just a little oblivious, other things, there are always friends references where I go, there will be friends references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat of the moment, you say? What if the 'heat' happened when two absolutely ridiculous, yet unbelievably attractive men were about to beat each other into pulpy messes? </p><p>This is that story. This is that aftermath. </p><p>UPDATES AT RANDOM. NOT SCHEDULED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Some Fortune That I Should Have Found

**Author's Note:**

> Someone hit me before this gets to insane. I'm trying so desperately hard to finish another story, but I keep having random inspirations for these sorts of things. I can't help it. 
> 
> I'm sorry that this was inspired by that movie and by my other story that was inspired by that movie. They are too pretty. It hurts.
> 
> Also, this is so terribly written...but when a nice meritage wine says write something...you listen...

Bruce sat on the bathroom floor, holding his knees up to his chest. He knew what was happening. He just wasn't ready to accept that it was the case.

He was supposed to be too old for this. That was why his heats were so few and far between. He should have been completely in the clear in about a year or two.

Or rather, he would have been, except for that this happened. 

He figured he wouldn't have been in this mess had his heat waited even a mere eight hours. Everything would have been completely and totally fine. He might have actually fought Superman, instead of riding his cock through four or five orgasms, he had lost count during. 

On top of that, he wouldn't have had an angry beta woman trying so hard to understand why her alien boyfriend was attracted to him. Certainly, it wasn't his fault that he was a mostly healthy, albeit a bit older, omega male in heat. Just as it wasn't his fault that the Kryptonian was somehow an alpha.

He could remember her face when she had caught them in the throes of passion in that abandoned building like it was just yesterday. It was awful. She was instantly filled with pain and the feeling of betrayal with tears in her eyes. Did he blame her for going crazy in that moment? Absolutely not.

Regardless, he now had some very important decisions to make. He was unmated, technically, and very much pregnant with the child of the sometimes infamous Superman. Something had to be done.

At the very least, he needed to tell Clark about the results of their union. Truthfully, even that could have been avoided, had he been lacking very distinctive marks on his shoulder caused by the man's powerful bite.

"What an absolute disaster?' He said to himself, closing his eyes and trying not to focus on the wave of nausea that had struck him suddenly.

It was probably best to take an actual pregnancy test to confirm it, however, so he had physical proof when he went to Metropolis. Though, the reality was that Clark would probably be able to hear their baby's heartbeat before he even walked in the door. 

***

"Master Bruce, are you feeling alright? Should I call for Doctor Thompkins?" Alfred asked from the other side of the bathroom door. 

This made the third morning in a row that he had spent in the bathroom, hanging over the toilet. It made the rest of the day a little bit worse, but he knew in the long run that it was actually a good thing. He had been pregnant before, he understood how the basics of it worked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I will be out in a minute,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alfred," He sighed, trying to pull himself up into a standing position. Which, happened to be easier said than done at this point. "Just very sore,"

He finally manged to stand fully upright. He stumbled over to the sink, turning the water on to splash his face.

This was just the beginning. There would be at least eight more months of it to go, if he was lucky. That was a big if. And, it didn't even begin to cover the time that would be spent taking care of and raising the child after it was born. 

He definitely had to get into contact with the alien soon.

***

"Hi?" The angry red head with fire in her soul, known to most of the world as Lois Lane, answered the door of the small apartment she shared with the Clark Kent. 

"Can I speak to Mr. Kent, please?" He asked politely, hoping to avoid an unnecessary altercation with the woman.

"I hope you don't think I am willing to leave the two of you alone together," She fired back.

He nodded. "That is just fine, Miss Lane, you are more than welcome to sit in on this conversation. I cannot stop you."

She swung the door open the rest of the way, allowing Bruce to step inside. There was Clark, sitting on the couch, watching the news. When he finally made eye contact with Bruce, he dropped his glasses that he had been twiddling with in his hands.

The fear of all deities was instilled into him at that moment. There were only a select number of reasons why Bruce Wayne, the billionaire by day, vigilante by night, would make a house call after everything that had transpired between them.  

"Good morning, Bruce, what brings you over here so early in the morning? Is something wrong?" He asked, trying to keep up that he was unaware of the outcome of their coupling, despite clearly being unable to redirect his eyes from Bruce's abdomen. 

"Well," Bruce began, digging a small plastic bag out of his suit pocket that contained the last test he had taken, tossing it to the alien. "While I am certain you already know what is going on, here is some solid proof to add to the reality of it all. Now, that it is actually out in the open, you can take a minute."

Lois yanked the pregnancy test out of Clark's hands to get a better look at it. "This cannot be real, you faked it to get closer to my fiance,"

Bruce rolled his eyes, completely unplanned like the rest of this. "There are five others, different brands, all positive, in the small waste basket in my master bathroom if you would like to see those, as well,"

"That's not necessary," Clark said as he stood up to stand beside the omega. "I can hear the baby's heartbeat,"

He resisted for a few moments, but was soon smiling like an idiot. It only got worse when Clark placed his hand on his stomach. 

Lois was standing on the other side of the room with her arms crossed over her chest, scowl loudly plastered on her face. "Clark!"

"Yes, Lois?"

"What are you going to do about this?"

"This? You mean my unborn child? I am going to be a father, what else would I do."

"If it is even yours,"

Clark raised his eyebrows at the woman. "That isn't even a question,"

"You should probably not keep it," Lois said to Bruce, spite in her words. "It would be bad for your image, especially without a true mate. Besides, there is no way that Clark can afford child support with what you would be asking."

Clark's eyes widened, shocked at the amount of scorn Lois directed towards Bruce. It was only becoming more and more frequent. 

"I do not want or need the support. My image will be just fine. I could even raise this child completely on my own, but I will not keep Clark from being as involved or not involved as he pleases." Bruce explained.

Clark had yanked Bruce's shirt up, unbuttoning the bottom few, so quickly that Bruce had not even noticed until the large hand was pressed against his bare skin. "This is amazing, I can already feel our child's Kryptonian energy,"

Bruce placed his hand on top of Clark's. "Really? That is possible this early?"

"Yes, and even though she is only half Kryptonian, it is a very strong and intense energy," Clark told Bruce with a wide smile.

Lois was grumbling on the couch, arms still crossed and brow furrowed. 

"She?" Bruce inquired.

"Just a hunch, I've always imagined that my first child would be a girl."

Bruce scrunched up his nose. "That is a little ridiculous,"

"Well, maybe, but I am allowed to dream,"

Lois stood up, anger surging throughout her. She took the few steps that bridged the gap between her and Bruce. All of her might was gathered up in that moment, and she shoved him backwards away from Clark. 

Clark's nostrils flared. He found himself growling at the woman he intended to marry. He needed to protect Bruce, now. More so since he was carrying his child.

He was not ready to address the other issue. He was mated to Bruce and there was no way around it. That was how things had happened, if you were an alpha around an omega in heat a rut was inevitable, and from there, well, the rest would be history. If Lois had not already came to this conclusion, she was going to be completely devastated. 

Clark grabbed the redhead by the arm. "Do not touch him again,"

Lois was in shock. The grip on her arm was tightening by the second. "Clark! Stop! You're hurting me."

He let go, realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry, I just...I...that...you cannot put my child or the man carrying my child into any danger, whatsoever. I will protect them both at all costs."

"What has gotten into you? In only a matter of minutes you have completely changed. I feel like you don't even care about me." Lois muttered, tears filling her blue eyes.

"Lois, you know that i love you with all of my heart, but that does not make an omega carrying my child any less important to me. I do not know what else you want me to say. This is going to change things, but in a good way." Clark explained calmly.

"Okay, so now that I have told you the news, I think that I will be going. I can tell that there are some things that the two of you need to discuss." Bruce half mumbled his words as he fixed his shirt and headed out towards the door of the apartment.

"Bruce, please, can you just wait a moment?" Clark asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No, take some time. Talk to your fiancee. I'm really not feeling all that well, anyways, and I need to get back to Gotham. There is a lot that I have to take care of before I am no longer capable of doing so."

 


	2. I Don't Believe That Love Was Made To Break

Bruce spent the rest of the day in bed. He was exhausted physically and on his way to being exhausted emotionally. There were plenty of things that he should have been doing, but he could not actually bring himself to motivate to do any of them. 

Alfred entered his bedroom with a tray that contained coffee and soup. He would be dammed if he was going to allow Bruce to stop eating, again. He might not have been aware of what was going on with him, but there was no way he would allow him to starve.

He sat the tray on the bed beside the brooding Bat. "I am certain that you have yet to eat today, so I have taken it upon myself to make you sit up right now, stop sulking, and actually eat something,"

Bruce sat upright slowly, not wanting to become nauseous from quick movements. "Okay. I will eat the soup, if I can, but I cannot drink the coffee,"

"And why is that?"

"The same reason I have not finished that bottle of Chambourcin on the end table, which probably needs to be dumped out. Alcohol, caffeine, it is bad for the baby." Bruce explained with a little bit of smirk on his face. He figured that his butler would enjoy this since he had always wanted him to settle down and start a family.

Alfred just stared blankly at Bruce. He was sure that he had misheard the man's words. "The what? I beg your pardon."

"The baby," Bruce said again as he leaned forward and grabbed the bowl off of the tray, acting like it was not a big deal.

Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Bruce's every move very curiously. "Those scars on your shoulder, those are not from a dog as you said, are they, Master Bruce?"

Bruce instinctively reached a hand over to touch the mark that had been left by Clark. It was still fiery hot to the touch, despite the great distance between them. "It is not,"

"I should have determined that you were lying to me. And, now, you are having a baby? You...are pregnant?"

His hand drifted off of his scar and down to his stomach. "I am, believe it or not,"

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth. I feel like I might be dreaming. I cannot believe it, but I am incredibly happy for you." 

"I'm not, but I am sure that I will get there eventually. I am getting older, I never thought that I would hear those words come out of my mouth, yet here we are."

"You have the mark, you are carrying the child, I have to ask: who is the lucky alpha that was finally able to claim you are their own?" Alfred asked.

Bruce's face went blank. "About that,"

"What's wrong?"

"The alpha who claimed me is engaged to a beta woman. He is a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I really did not have any interest in him, quite the opposite, really. Well, this whole entire thing has been unplanned, at best. Remember when I made my attempt to destroy Superman, then at some point decided to disable my comm?"

"I do, indeed. It had me worried, although, nothing seemed to come of it."

"I turned it off so that you would not have to hear what went on between the alien and I. Superman is my alpha, my heat sent him into a rut." Bruce explained.

"Oh, that reporter? That is unexpected. Makes me all the more happy to be a beta, never having to deal with all of that. Are the two of you together now, able to put aside your previous differences?"

"Not as of right now, but I did pay him a visit and at least allow him the chance to know about the baby. He took it well, his fiancee did not."

"I would have imagined that would be the case, I cannot think of anyone in her situation that would take it well. I do have a few questions, though."

Bruce sighed. "Ask away, Alfred,"

"My first question is simple, do you still hold adverse feelings for Superman after all of this?"

"No, I want to, but this bite mark has ensured that I am done with that, I cannot fight him, he is the father of my baby and he is a decent man."

"Do you know if you plan to pursue him as a full time mate?"

"I do not know,"

"Have you scheduled your first appointment?"

"No, but I was under the impression that you probably would want to at the end of this conversation,"

"You were right about that, Master Bruce,"

***

Clark was a new man. He could not deny it. He was biologically closest to a human alpha and knowing that the omega he was mated to was carrying his child, being able to smell the changes in Bruce already, and making the connection with the energy emanating from the womb stirred a strong sense of protectiveness.

He knew that he would protect Bruce Wayne. At all costs.

There was something else new going on, as well. New feelings for the Batman obstructing the perfectly good ones that he had for Lois. And, it was all because the older omega was going through quite an intense heat at just the right time.

At least, he had no real intention of ending the man's life, especially now that he was willing to get in the way of anyone who wanted to cause him harm.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Lois was one of them.

He needed someone to talk to. 

It was going to have to be his mother. She would be able to give him peace of mind.

"Ma," He said, startling her as he arrived at his childhood home within a few minutes of making the decision. "Can we sit down and talk?"

Martha Kent finally lifted her hand off of her heart. "Of course, Clark, you know you can always do that with me,"

She poured them both a glass of iced tea before grabbing her son's hand from across the table. Her intuition told her he was troubled and by the look on his face she was right. Clark was good at a lot of things, hiding his emotions was not one of them.

"Alright, now you can't come in here saying you want to talk and then sit quietly as if nothing is happening,"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, its just that this thing I want to talk about, it changes everything, forever,"

"Is Lois pregnant?"

"No, she is not,"

"Did you two break up? Did she hurt you?" Her grip tightened, letting him know where he had learned that response from.

"No, no, not yet anyways,"

"Clark, sweetheart, please tel me what is going on,"

He looked deep into her eyes. All of her possible reactions began running through his head at rapid speed. It was ruining his ability to talk, almost.

"I am going to be a father," He said in a monotone. "Which I am actually very happy about,"

"If Lois isn't pregnant, then...oh, you had an infidelity. Does Lois know?"

"That night that Luthor's men had kidnapped you, he sent me into Gotham to take on the Batman vigilante and kill him in exchange for your life. Batman, or rather Bruce, is an omega and he was in heat at the time. We are mated, now, and there is a baby on the way. Lois knows, she was the one who caught us. She isn't thrilled about it, as you can imagine. It has definitely caused a rift in our relationship." Clark explained.

Martha's eyes grew wide. "That does explain why I was saved by the woman with the sword,"

"Yes, and you fully understand what a heat is like and you know that there is no real way to stop once mating has started. It has to finish its course."

"Clark, you know that I adore Lois, but she is a beta. I've always worried about your relationship with her. I know you thought you might have been able to avoid your need for an omega because you aren't a human, but ever since you presented just like other teens I've known that the only way for you to be happy was for you to find a mate."

"I love Lois, and besides, plenty of alphas do not take traditional mates,"

"That is because they never find the right one. You aren't going to like this, but it isn't very often that an alpha goes into run near an omega that is not supposed to be their mate. It isn't at random. There are plans for us all. The two of you are obviously very compatible."

"But...Lois..."

Martha placed a finger over her son's lips to keep him from speaking further. "It is your life, Clark, you get to make the decisions, but it is going to be very hard to maintain things the way they are now that there is a child involved, and you will only see it more as the pregnancy progresses. You might not think that I have enough knowledge on the subject being I was unable to have children of my own, but I can already see it in your eyes."

"See what?"

"That you can't stop thinking about him, he was probably dominating your thoughts long before you discovered that he was with child. You want to be near him, to protect him, worship him for all that he is. The only question that remains is: where is he right now?"

There was not even one second between the moment the last word fell from her lips and Clark leaving. He didn't even take the time to respond. Ever since that night he could always sense where Bruce was, overpowering his ability to track Lois, it would not be hard to find him. 


	3. Sayin' That I Probably Shouldn't Be So Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't be trying to do this on my phone but I left my laptop at my house and I'm no where near it.

"Jesus Christ!" Doctor Thompkins shouted when Superman burst into the room without any warning, making plenty of noise and causing vibrations in the equipment. The woman's hand was pressed hard against her chest, Clark's grand entrances tended to have that effect on people.

"Not quite," Bruce huffed, internally deciding whether or not he was actually going to give the alien eye contact.

Lee took a deep breath. "What is he doing here?"

Bruce's nostrils flared. He caught the damn alpha's intoxicating scent. "Doctor Thompkins, this is the one that I told you about, he is the man who knocked me up,"

The good doctor couldn't stop smiling. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to continue on with the exam or start cracking jokes. She found this all entirely too entertaining.

"I don't like those words," Clark mumbled. "It makes the whole thing sound animalistic,"

Bruce shrugged. "That would make it all the more accurate now, would it not?"

"I would disagree, but you are obviously entitled to your opinion,"

"You are having Superman's baby and thought that was an okay detail to leave out? Really, Bruce? How long have we known each other?" Lee asked after silence fell behind Clark's words.

"I do not find it nearly as important as you seem to, that much is certain,"

"He is kind of a big deal," The woman muttered under her breath.

"Yes, that brings me to the next question, why on earth are you in your suit? Why did you think it was okay to be in your suit when you busted in here?"

"I don't have an answer for that, all I can say is that I felt like I needed to be here. This is my baby, too."

"I'm honestly a bit surprised that you didn't bring Miss Lane with you, as well,"

Clark shook his head. "She doesn't know that I am here,"

"Oh,"

The younger man approached Bruce's bed. He didn't ask for any permission as he sat down, leaning his body up against the omega and taking his hand in his. He laced their fingers together, weaving them tightly. The action caused Bruce to look up at him, instantly lost in his impossibly beautiful, stormy blue eyes.

Clark wrapped his other arm around Bruce's shoulders, moving him closer. He considered kissing the top of his head for a split second, but decided against it when he realized that he was already probably pushing his boundaries.

Lee smiled at the pair. "Well, now that things have settled down a bit, would you like to see if we can hear a heartbeat?"

Clark was already beaming before Lee could finish speaking. "I can already hear it, very strong, not all dissimilar from my own,"

"This is not fair. Apparently, my body was determined for me to get pregnant, but why did the father of my child have to be the alien who assisted in the destruction of most of Metropolis, including the Wayne Financial building?" Bruce said out loud to no one in particular.

"You do not seem too irritated by his presence, in fact, you actually have seemed rather relaxed since he has joined us,"

"Did you know that he bit me right beneath my nipple? I had a hard time trying to explain that to Lois."

"I was not in my right mind, I was having sex with the alien I had gone out to kill,"

The argument would have escalated had Doctor Thompkins not worked her magic. The sound of the tiny, unborn child's beating heart was enough to silence them. It was surreal. 

"Amazing," She laughed to herself as the two men stopped and listened to the amplified noise.

"It really is," Clark mumbled as he let go of Bruce's hand.

Bruce grabbed the younger man's hand back. The absence of his closeness leaving him with a strange sense of loneliness, despite him being right beside him. 

This was it.

***

Gotham was never a city that slept. The villains were always the most active at night. Bruce knew this, most everyone knew this. He even had an idea of it before his parents had been murdered. None of this was going to change because he got pregnant during a rather interesting interaction with the Superman.

And, as far as anyone knew, Batman couldn't get pregnant. A combination of scent blockers, heat suppressants, and a brash attitude over the years had made sure of that. So, there would be no time to slow down. He still had to have the same strong presence as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Even if he was so tired that he could barely stand and more nauseated than he had ever been to boot. Things had to continue.

He stopped on a rooftop, leaning against the center stairwell door. Gotham was full of noise, as per usual. He could easily hear a few common street thugs talking on the sidewalk below, loud and intoxicated.

He could also smell some rather delicious french fries at the dive bar that was open twenty-four hours a day across the street. He couldn't remember the last time that he was there, but he was sure that it had been with his old friend, Selina.

"I think we are going to have to have a talk about how you are spending your time now that you are pregnant," Clark said as he arrived on that same damn rooftop.

"Is this what it is going to be like? You are not going to allow me to have my own life?"

"I'm your alpha, I will not allow you to endanger our child,"

"And there you have it folks, he has finally pulled the mate card of superiority on me. Now, I must listen to everything that he says. My master, my alpha, my god." Bruce shot back through almost gritted teeth, flaring on the side of over dramatic.

"Bruce, you don't understand how much I have wanted a child, and you are giving that gift to me. It is my responsibility to make sure that both of you are safe. Whether you like it or not, I AM your alpha, and we are mated. I care a great deal about you."

"I'm sorry," Bruce gave in almost immediately. The second that the wind had pushed Clark's scent toward him he quickly began to evolve into the thing that he had always hated. 

"I just don't know what I would do if something were to happen to either of you,"

"Regardless, Superman, you need to leave and not be spotted with me, lest someone get the wrong idea or you get caught up here by an insane reporter. Would not want everyone to think we are too close." Bruce snapped back to his normal self a moment later.

"Promise that you will head home and get some rest?"

"Yes, after I get some food,"

Clark chuckled. "Or I could get it for you and meet you back at the house?"

"Allow me to point out a flaw: your fiancée still does not want you to be around me,"

"She's not my mate,"

"She is still your fiancée,"

Clark grabbed Bruce by the arm, refusing to let go even when the older man tried to pull away. "I know that you are feeling the same things that I am, Bruce, I can see it in your eyes. You are my omega, I am your alpha. I don't know how many times I have to say that. These bite marks, these bond marks, they really mean something."

Bruce allowed Clark to pull him into an embrace that was expertly designed for him to pick up on the alpha's scent, as well as his current state of mind. Bruce bit his bottom lip. He could have melted into Clark at that moment. Between the alpha's throbbing erection and the hand placed possesively on his hip there was no hope of a clean break.

He tipped his head back and moaned.

Clark only smiled. It was mission accomplished. The alpha side of him was on its way to getting what he wanted.

Thankfully, Bruce came to his senses, again. "Leave. Leave right now or I will break Lex Luthor out of prison and send him after you."

"There is no way that you would do that,"

"You need to go home and this is the only way that I can ensure that you will actually return to Metropolis. So go, or I will do it."

"But you don't really want me to leave..."

Bruce stopped the man before he could continue any further. "What my body wants means absolutely nothing in the grand scheme of things,"

"But..."

"Leave!" He shouted, half tempted to throw something at the alien in front of him. 

Finally, Clark left, allowing Bruce to clear his mind and focus. 

He would have to take care of his other problem at a later time. 


	4. If I Could Change This Life

It seemed to have happened overnight. Suddenly, Bruce had a roundness to his belly that was more than a little obvious. 

He got out of the bed, immediately looking down at the new, much more prominent bump. Despite never wanting children of his own before, he couldn't wait to have the one inside of him cradled in his arms. He ran his hand along his abdomen, finding himself actually smiling at thoughts of the future. 

"Ah, it appears that someone has decided to make their presence known a bit early," Alfred said with a chuckle when he sat down the tray that contained Bruce's breakfast. 

Bruce looked up at his butler after a long silence. "I know, I actually look..."

"Pregnant, something that I had always hoped I would one day see," Alfred smiled. 

"Well, it is only going to look more like it from here,"

"Tell me, Master Bruce, is the next generation of Wayne kicking yet?"

"I'm not sure if that is what I am feeling, or if it is something else. It is almost like a fluttering."

"I have not yet gotten that far in any of the books that I've been reading to prepare, it has been a long while since I have taken care of a child,"

"I have, but there seems to be no definitive answers,"

There was a light tapping on the window. Bruce glanced over. Sure enough, Clark was hovering outside, wanting to come in. 

He had flowers. 

"Shall I let him in?" Alfred asked. 

Bruce only nodded and made a random gesture towards the window. 

Clark came straight into Bruce's bedroom, presenting him with the roses. 

"Red roses with black accented tips? Did someone die?" Bruce asked, plucking a petal off of one of the flowers. 

"No, red was just not enough for you, so when I found the ones with the black on them I had to get them. They are unique, not traditional, much like yourself."

"Oh," Bruce inhaled the roses' strong aroma. "I get it now, this is the equivalent of a courting gift. Well, I hate to break it to you, but we have already accomplished the goal that is set by giving courting gifts. I am certain that you recall impregnating me?"

"Have I in some way offended you? Because, I assure you, that was never my intention."

"Alfred, can you please put these in water? I would hate for them to die." Bruce called to his butler before turning back to the alpha. "There was no offense. I am just very concerned with the way things are going. It is not as if we were a couple before this happened. I do not want to get hurt, and right now that is a strong possibility since you currently have a fiancée and I am very pregnant and it is making me vulnerable."

"What if I told you that I planned to spend the rest of my days by the side of my omega?" Clark asked. 

"I would tell you that you really needed to think things through before you ended on that decision," Bruce sighed. "It is a life altering one. I would not want you to make a mistake like that because of me. Thank you for the flowers though, they were thoughtful."

***

When Bruce went to his company's board meeting he was met with works of wonderment. His suit coat could no longer hide his growing baby bump. And, it was definitely starting to look like just that.

Originally, he had made no plans to draw attention to himself, but once he was greeted with the varying expressions he had changed his mind. He unbuttoned his jacket and caressed his belly before sitting down. 

The other board members only seemed to stare at him more after this. 

The meeting went on as planned, Bruce even standing up and speaking with his hand still on his stomach. His employees were actually choosing to be mature and not let his pregnancy get in the way of the work day. 

"I'm sorry," One man said after clearing his throat. "But can we bring up the elephant in the room, please? Or are we going to act like there has not been a major change in our boss?"

Bruce made a strange gesture at the man. "Is it my pregnancy that you speak of?"

The man nodded. "Well, yeah, obviously. What happened to the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne? None of us even knew you were an omega."

"I was not aware that it was everyone else's business what my gender status is or if I chose to reproduce. The fact is, I am pregnant and I am very happy about it. Telling you all this does not mean I am willing to open up a dialogue on whether I am mated or not, or who the father of my child is. I am also not giving permission to anyone to leak this information to the news outlet of their choice. All that you need to know is that I am healthy and my baby is healthy. That is that."

With that the room fell completely silent. No one dared to speak another word.

As everyone filed out of the room, Bruce's phone rang. An old flame who wanted to get back in touch with him. Despite his current situation, he could not find it in himself to disappoint.

***

Lois didn't notice, but Clark had a bag packed. It was all ready to go, filled with some of his clothes and a few essentials, along with some money he had originally been saving for their wedding. He was highly doubting that there would be a wedding now, and he wanted to be prepared just in case he had to leave quickly.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to determine where he would be headed, either.

He spent long portions of time sitting in silence. He was slowly drifting into a depression. He didn't want to hurt Lois, but being away from his pregnant mate that he was compelled to protect and worship was killing him on the inside.

His mother could not have been more right. Alphas and omegas made the most sense. There was not room to break the mold once the bond was made.

He had done enough thinking. He wanted Bruce, he wanted to be by his side, and he wanted to love him with his entire heart.

"Clark?" Lois' voice broke his train of thought, snapping him back into reality.

"Yeah?" He spit out quickly, looking right up at her.

"You have been really distant lately, is something wrong? You know that you can talk to me about anything."

"No," He said too quickly. He paused, rethinking his choice of words. "Actually, yes, there is,"

Lois sat down beside him. "Okay, well, what is it?"

"I need to be with my mate. I need to be close to him and keep him out of harm's way. I think it would be wise if I stayed in Gotham for the remainder of his pregnancy." Clark explained.

She took a deep breath. "Oh, okay, is that all?"

Clark took one of the beta woman's hands in his. "I care about him, very much, and it pains me to leave you alone, but it is for the best,"

"I am losing you, aren't I? I am losing you because you are in love with that awful man..." She teared up. "...that awful man who used you when you were vulnerable."

"He did not use me, Lois...if anything, he could honestly say that I took advantage of him when he was not in his right mind. I am glad that it happened, though, because I am already full of love for the small half-human, half-Kryptonian child that we created together."

"You love him, too, don't you, Clark?" The redhead asked through the tears that ran down her face.

Clark could never lie to her. He didn't even think of doing so, not even for a second. He did love her, but the love he had for Bruce and his unborn child was much stronger. There was no way to continue to deny it. 

"I love him," Clark replied in a hushed tone, as if he had confessed his darkest secret.

"Maybe it would be for the best if you left. You don't have to take all of your things tonight, I will allow you to come back for them late. It is for the best. Go to Gotham, tell Bruce everything that you just told me."

He kissed the top of her head right before he ran out the door. She heard the sound of him taking off a moment later. He would be with his pregnant omega in no time. 

And, no matter how hard she tried, she could not find it in her heart to be angry with him. He didn't do this to her on purpose. 

In the end, biology would always win. 


	5. Give Yourself to Me

"Master Bruce, your gentleman caller has arrived!" Alfred called out from the other room.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to call him that? And, why is he here?"

"I do not know why he is here, but I figured that perhaps you might want to see Miss Vale out since he was here,"

Bruce had yet to tell Vicky anything about Clark. He had even managed to sit down or stand near things that hid the roundness of his abdomen. The last thing he had wanted was for his brute of an alien alpha to show up out of the blue before he was able to ease the beautiful reporter into it.

"Gentleman caller?" The woman said the words, emphasis on the first one. They almost sounded foreign coming out of her pretty mouth. 

Bruce smiled at her. "Alfred is simply being humorous in the way that he refers to the man who did this to me," He explained before standing up and showing her his new shape once and for all.

Vicky gasped. "Oh my god, I had no idea that you were with someone...I...I thought this was a date, but I can obviously see now that you already have someone,"

"It isn't like that. He isn't my someone, at least, I don't think he is,"

"Well, he managed to get you pregnant, that should probably make him something,"

Clark walked into the room as the blonde said those words. He stopped and made and alarmed expression at her. "Bruce, I am very sorry, I was unaware that you had company. I hope that you will forgive me."

"It is all fine, I was just leaving," Vicky said before grabbing her clutch off of the small table by the door.

"Are you sure that you do not want to stay for dessert, Miss Vale?" Alfred asked the woman with a smug look on his face. He had never really liked her.

"No, really, I am fine. Thank you, Alfred."

The lovely reporter woman quickly walked away. Alfred did not even try to follow her. He did not feel like she deserved to be politely seen out the door.

Bruce took a deep breath. "Well, that went well, I was trying to ease her into it,"

"What were you planning to do with that woman?" Clark asked. In that moment his facial expression said more about him to Bruce than any others before. There was still a part of him that was innocent to the ways of the world, despite having seen some of the worst of it.

"Do I really have to explain that to you?" Bruce asked, running his fingers through his thick, dark hair.

"Were you? You were actually planning on doing such a thing without telling me first? You are pregnant with our child."

"Would it have been any better if I had called you and asked you for permission? I do not even know if she would have been willing after she found out about the baby."

Clark looked down at the floor. "I just do not understand why you would want to do such a thing,"

Bruce licked his lips. "How do I put this in terms that you will understand without getting angry?"

"If I may," Alfred began, surprisingly with no opposition from the men even though it was now clear that he had been eavesdropping in on their conversation. "Master Clark, what Master Bruce is trying to say is that he has needs, ones that you are not fulfilling as his alpha, so he is searching for that fulfillment elsewhere." 

Clark raised his eyebrows, gaze slowly moving up the length of Bruce's body. "You should have told me. I am sure that you are aware of the fact that I am more than willing to do just about anything for you...or with you..."

Bruce pointed at Alfred. "Do you see what you have done here?"

"I am certain that the only thing I have done is improved the situation,"

The omega chewed on his bottom lip. He would have had to have been blind not to see just how attractive the strong, physically intimidating alpha was. Or, the beauty in his magnificent eyes. Clark was quite the sight to behold.

All of Clark's traits were amplified above perfection, a fact that was only made worse because he was Bruce's mate. And, he already had some idea about his other talents.

Clark stepped forward. He placed a hand on Bruce's arm, waiting for a second to see just how he would respond. He followed up by sliding his entire arm completely around Bruce's waist, yanking him flush against him and leaning in to press a kiss upon his cheek.

Bruce blushed, really wishing that he hadn't. Wanting to have total control.

The fluttering feeling that had been happening more and more lately had returned. He was becoming even more certain that it was the baby.

"What was that?" Clark asked, putting both of his hands on Bruce's belly. "Was that the baby?"

"You could feel that?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, obviously, how often has it been happening?"

"So far, it mostly happens when you are around, or have been,"

"She must recognize my presence, can feel my energy and hear my voice, opposed to that of other humans," Clark told his mate, eyes still glued to where the movement had felt the strongest.

"You are still set on referring to our baby as a girl? What if the ultrasound reveals that we are having a boy instead?" 

"Then, and only then, will I begin to refer to her otherwise, but I won't have to, I promise,"

Bruce sighed. This had all seemed nice, but there were still reasons why it could never really last. "You really need to get home. Or did you forget about Lois again?"

"Well, she doesn't want me to come home,"

"Why not?" The fear rose in Bruce's voice.

"Because I told her how I felt about you and she is a wonderful, understanding woman. She knows that she cannot keep me from you, and that this was not planned. She also knows that I am absolutely crazy about you. I love you, Bruce." Clark said, smile so bright and perfect that it could have made anyone forget all of the evil in the world. "I love you, and I love our baby."

"You are just saying that,"

Clark's hands moved to either side of Bruce's face. "That could not be farther from the truth,"

"Please reconsider, biology should not get in the way of true love," 

"It is not," Clark mumbled before pulling Bruce into a deep, passionate kiss.

Bruce pulled away, still finding himself suffering from shock over the interaction. He grabbed Clark by the hand, quickly leading him out of the dining room. "Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"You should know, you have busted into it enough times,"

"What?" Clark paused, actually thinking about it. "Oh, oh!"

***

Clark stood in the middle of Bruce's bedroom, staring blankly at the king sized bed in front of him, completely frozen in place. He knew what he was supposed to be doing, but was having the hardest time actually performing any actions.


	6. Stolen Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terrible at this...why I try, I do not know.

Clark stood in the middle of Bruce's bedroom, staring blankly at the large bed in front of him, completely frozen in place. He knew what he was supposed to be doing, but was having the hardest time actually performing any of those actions.

Bruce came out of the bathroom. He was leaning against the side of the threshold with his arms crossed. But, more importantly, he was almost completely naked, wearing only a very tight pair of blue boxer briefs with a black waistband that hugged the muscles in his thighs, and undoubtedly, his ass. 

Clark swallowed hard. There wasn't an inch of the omega's body that he didn't find completely and totally mouth watering. 

He smiled. "I like that color,"

Bruce walked over to his alpha, using his height to a slight advantage. He wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and pulled him into a slow, longing kiss.

When the kiss broke, Clark was standing frozen in place again. "Damn,"

Bruce chuckled, placing his hands on either side of his mate's face. "I am hoping that is a good reaction,"

Without hesitation, Clark used his incredible strength to quickly hoist Bruce up into his arms. He carried him over to the bed, lying him down, and crawling on top.

Bruce tugged at Clark's shirt, pulling it off over his head. Then he worked his pants.

"I am a little less concerned with being naked myself, more concerned with getting those off of you," Clark whispered between the rough, passionate kisses.

"Well, you should probably do something about it then," Bruce purred.

Clark whipped Bruce over, positioning him up onto his knees to protect his abdomen. He grabbed his hips, admiring them. He thought they were perfect, and they were serving their purpose well. But, they would be better with bruises in the shapes of his fingertips on them.

He pressed a kiss towards the base of Bruce's spine, sending chills up and down it. The omega moaned and pushed back slightly. 

Clark licked the already soaked boxer briefs. He teased, pressing kisses and causing Bruce to become even more wet. He hooked his fingers in Bruce's waistband, slowly pulling the fabric over his pert ass.

There was already so much slick. It was running down Bruce's thighs as soon as he was completely naked. Clark could not get enough of the sweet scent. Bruce's arousal was just what he wanted. He ran two of his fingers through the mess, bringing them to his lips and savoring the taste with a new level of excitement.

He shoved his fingers into Bruce. He scissored them apart, stretching his mate's tight hole further. Bruce moaned again, pushing his hips back to angle where Clark's fingers were, making them brush against all of the right spots.

"Damn, you are so wet," Clark whispered, breath ghosting over Bruce's needy cunt.

"Maybe you should take care of that problem?" Bruce said, voice growing ever rougher from arousal. He could barely even move without sounds of immense pleasure escaping from him.

Clark growled. He buried himself in between Bruce's thighs. He ran his tongue all the way up to the base of Bruce's spine, kissing lightly again to excite. He lapped up as much of the slick as he could, shoving his tongue deep inside where his fingers had been, continuing to torture the omega in all of the right ways. He delighted in the noises that came from his mate, making him work harder and tease even more. 

"Would you just fuck me already?"

Clark grabbed Bruce by the leg and flipped him over onto his back. He tore the remainder of his own clothing off, exposing his thick, throbbing cock. He stroked himself, staring into incredible brown eyes. He was more than ready. He had wanted this for a long time.

He ran his fingers along Bruce's entrance. The omega shuddered. He slipped his index finger inside, making him moan again. 

He pulled out his finger a moment later, making sure to hit every sensitive spot on the way out. He grabbed the base of his cock, stroking again, and pressed the head against the slick wet hole.

"Fuck me, Clark! Please! Fuck!" Bruce shouted, losing control. "I need it! I need you!" 

Clark thrust his large, alpha cock into Bruce. Their eyes met. It felt better than it ever had before, no one else could compare. They both remained still, just staring at each other.

"I love you, Bruce, I love you so much. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. I thought that before we were mated, and I think it even more now that you are carrying my child. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Clark said in a whisper, forehead pressed up against Bruce's.

Bruce smiled. "I love you, too, and I could not have found a better mate," He wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The waves of passion washed over. Their eyes were still locked onto each other. Clark began thrusting, slowly at first, hitting Bruce's prostate, lingering.

Bruce turned his neck to his mate. He arched his back and urged Clark to thrust harder, crying out his name on repeat.

"Ah, you're so tight!" Clark shouted, burying his face into Bruce's neck, tongue flicking over the bond mark. Sparks flying in every direction, the contact incredible and amazing.

"That feels so fucking good," Bruce sighed, allowing his eyes to roll back as he clawed the Kryptonian's back. "Harder!"

Clark picked up the pace, managing to thrust even harder. He became completely lost in the moment. Everything that was happening was perfect. His senses were being overstimulated, but he would not have had it any other way.

He moved his knees up and hooked his arms underneath Bruce's. He quickly switched their positions, putting his omega on top, holding him close against him. He thrust his hips upward, trying to get even deeper into his mate's velvet warmth.

Bruce tipped his head back. He bit his bottom lip and placed Clark's hands on his hips. Then he began rocking back and forth, ensuring that they both got the most of it. He squeezed his thighs around Clark as he sped up his movement, almost leaving the alpha in a daze.

"Oh, Bruce...damn..." Clark muttered, sinking his fingertips into Bruce's skin.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh my...fuck! Clark! I'm...fuck! Harder!" Bruce cried out, moaning loudly and continuing to roll his hips in time with Clark's deep thrusts.

Clark licked his lips. "Come for me,"

"Yeah!? Clark! Ah! Is that what you want! Yes!"

"Come for me, Bruce!"

Bruce's legs shook. He threw his head back, continuing to rock himself on Clark's cock. "Fuck! Yes! Yes! Clark that's...so...fuck!" His whole body began to spasm through an orgasm that was white hot. He saw stars as the center most core of his body erupted in a fiery tingle, white ribbons coating Clark's chest.

Clark came after, filling Bruce up completely until there wasn't room for more, excess dripping back down the length of his quickly softening shaft.

Bruce crawled off of his mate, laying on his side, facing him with tired eyes.

Clark leaned up on his elbow. "You are unbelievable,"

"You are, as well," Bruce mumbled, running his fingers through Clark's sweat matted hair.

Clark shook his head and placed a hand on Bruce's stomach. "You are carrying our baby, you outmatch anything that I can ever do,"

Tears welled up in Bruce's eyes. The damn pregnancy hormones getting the better of him, causing all sorts of random outbursts.

The alien alpha wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "You are the most amazing thing in my life, and it was completely by accident, and I wouldn't change it for anything. The three of us are going to have a great life together. I will make sure of it."

***

Dr. Thompkins set up the machine for the ultrasound. She was excited, maybe more than. For as long as she had known Bruce, he had always been the type to push all possibility of a family away, so this was special.

"Are you two ready to find out the sex of the baby?" She asked.

Clark squeezed Bruce's hand. "I think that I already know, but I would love a confirmation, mostly so that Bruce stops trying to argue with me,"

"That's right, you have superpowers because, well, you're Superman," Lee mumbled.

"Well, yes,"

The machine was turned on and the doctor moved the wand over Bruce's belly.

"Ready?" She asked one last time.

"Yes," Clark and Bruce said in unison. 

"You are safe to start buying...


	7. All That I Am

"You are safe to start buying pink, you are having a little girl,"

Bruce fainted, or passed out, or something close to it. Clark jumped up from the bed, cheering loudly. He could not have been more incredibly happy. Plus, he had been right all along, and there was no way that he was going to let that go. 

They were going to have a little girl. A beautiful, half human, half Kryptonian little girl.

Clark couldn't wait. 

***

"Ah, Master Bruce, you are home, does that mean that you have wonderful news to share with me?" Alfred asked when Bruce came through the front door with several bags from a store that specialized in things for babies and toddlers. 

Clark rushed around the side of his pregnant omega, arms also full of bags. "A girl! Its a girl! We are going to have a daughter!" 

Bruce smiled, looking down at his round belly. Inside he had wanted to roll his eyes, but he was practicing great restraint, the same thing that kept him from shaking his head.

"Is this true, you are having a girl, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, but I find that I have absolutely no idea what I am going to name her,"

"We still have plenty of time to decide on a name, Bruce," Clark told him, setting the bags down and wrapping his arms around him.

The baby started kicking at that very moment. Clark was instantly beaming. He was so in love with Bruce and their unborn daughter. It was an incredible feeling. He was amazed at how full his heart had become, unlike anything else.

"She certainly already loves her father," Bruce mumbled.

"She loves you, as well, keeping her safe and warm, now and in the many years that will follow,"

"Sometimes, I can barely stand how unbelievably sweet you are," 

"It just means that I am going to be the favorite," Clark chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against his mate's cheek.

"How is that fair? Just because I am going to be enforcing the rules does not mean that I should not be the favorite." Bruce whined.

"I was just kidding, are we actually going to argue about this?" Clark asked.

Bruce rubbed his belly, small smile creeping up onto his face. "No, I'm sorry,"

"You never have to apologize for anything," 

"I would not have said that, Kent, I will hold you to it,"

"I am counting on it,"

***

The following weekend Clark bribed Bruce into taking a trip to Kansas. Clark thought it was only right for his mother to be properly introduced to Bruce before the baby was born. He was his mate, after all. Bruce couldn't exactly argue with that, either, although he was going to attempt to if he thought of something.

For Bruce, it was going to take some getting used to. He didn't have his parents, or much of an extended family to speak of. His daughter, on the other hand, was going to have the entire world.

Martha opened her front door to the surprise of her son and his very pregnant mate. Her expression immediately turned into a smile, pulling both men in for the most functional embrace possible. 

"I'm so glad that you are here!"

She lead them both inside, quickly directing Bruce to the bathroom so he could pee for the fifteenth time that day. 

As the sun shifted while she was making a light meal for them, the inside of the old Kent farmhouse became unusually hot. They all decided the back porch would be a better option.

"Clark, I am afraid that I am almost all out of tea. I was going to make some to have alongside dinner, but I do not have enough. Do you think you can take the truck into town and pick up some? And some sugar? I wouldn't want you to take Bruce's car and attract a whole bunch of unwanted attention."

Clark nodded and grabbed the keys off of the counter. "I would love to, I'll get Bruce and we will head out," 

Martha placed a hand on her son's arm. "No need, Bruce is more than welcome to stay here without you. It is so hot out and he is pregnant, he would probably rather stay behind and remain comfortable. Besides, I would like to have an actual conversation with the man carrying my first grandbaby."

Clark nodded again. "Fine, fine, I will be back in a bit,"

Martha rejoined Bruce out back, handing him a glass of lemonade. "Here, you look like you could use a nice refreshment,"

Bruce accepted the glass, taking a sip of the almost sickly sweet liquid. "Thank you, Ms. Kent,"

"Please, Bruce, call me Martha,"

The pregnant omega smiled weakly. "My mother's name was Martha,"

"You poor dear. I still remember that story when it was in the news all those years ago. It isn't often that a family that important is shaken by tragedy that horrible. I just hope that you had someone to take proper care of you when you were young."

"Yes, I had my butler, Alfred. He has raised me well, I think, at least."

"Does he condone your other activities?"

"Not at first, most of the time not, but he supports me, always. Despite not having parents most of my life I had a good example of a guardian. I did not realize it until just now, but I might just be alright at this parenting thing." Bruce told her, feeling absolutely no need to keep any sort of guard up. She made him feel comfortable.

"I am very excited about meeting my first grandbaby, and I think you and Clark are going to make excellence parents." Martha said, smiling the sweetest of smiles.

"Sometimes I still wonder if I am going to wake up and this will all have been a dream. I never wanted to be a parent, I did not think it was fair to bring a child into a world so full of evil and hatred. But, your son, somehow he is everything that is good and right about this world. And, now we are having a baby together. I love him, very much." Bruce finished speaking with a slight hiss to his tone. He pressed a hand against his stomach where the pain radiated from the strong impact.

"Are you alright? Should I call Clark? He should be on his way back very soon."

Bruce shook his head. "No, no, I am fine. Now would be a good time for you to feel your granddaughter's powerful kicks, if you were interested."

Martha's face lit up. "Oh my gosh, of course I am!" She shouted, reaching her hand out to touch Bruce's belly. 

She was so happy with the way that things were turning out. 


	8. Can You Feel My Heart?

Clark suddenly remembered seeing a full box of tea bags that were more than capable of making iced tea sitting on the counter in his mother's kitchen when he pulled up to the small grocery store. His mother had only wanted to talk to Bruce. Telling him that she needed tea, and to leave Bruce behind had all been a play to get him out of the house. 

It worked, because he had not been expecting it.

A smile came across his face as he realized just how sly his convincing mother had been. 

He got out of the truck and went inside anyways. He figured he would pick up a few things, mostly for his mate. Although, he did doubt that his hometown grocery store would carry any of the expensive foods that Bruce tended to fancy. This was not exactly the kind of place that had a need for organic, imported things. Everyone around was a farmer, that was as good and organic as it was ever going to get.

He went through one of the checkout lanes, finding himself unable to stop nervously adjusting his glasses, a terrible habit he formed any time someone was looking at him too closely. The cashier was a pretty brunette that he had gone to school with. She was looking at him like she recognized him, but as who he couldn't pin down. It was only making things worse.

"Clark Kent, oh my gosh! I have not seen you in years!" She shouted happily, huge smile on her face. "You must be here visiting your mother. I see here when I go into the diner every other morning. She is always telling me about all of the amazing things that you are up to in the big city." 

"There really is never a dull moment in Metropolis," He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I can only imagine, especially with all of the happenings surrounding Superman,"

"He definitely succeeds in making the lives of us reporters more interesting, that is for sure,"

She looked down at the things that she was ringing up, actually paying attention to the items for once. "Your mother told me that you were engaged to a woman from the city, did she come with you?'

He chuckled. "You don't think that this stuff could be for me?"

"You do not exactly look like the type of guy who eats almond milk ice cream or drinks chai,"

"Well, I do happen to like chai tea, it is very good. And, Lois and I are actually no longer together." Clark told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be. It was for the best. I am really buying this stuff for someone else. My mate is actually back at the farm with my mother."

"You have found yourself an omega?"

"Yes, and we are going to have a baby. A girl. I can't wait. I am really looking forward to being a father."

"I am very happy for you, Clark. I'm glad that you were able to find someone who was just right for you." She said, finishing up the order.

Clark paid for his groceries, grabbing the bags with one hand. "He is pretty incredible, I love him very much,"

"Him?"

"I know, it was unexpected, but he is everything that I have ever wanted,"

"Actually, I was going to say that it made sense, back in high school there were a few of us that wondered if maybe...that was more your thing, since you didn't date much. Biology is biology, though."

Clark could not stop smiling at the comment. It was funny. And, perhaps, a little, tiny bit accurate. "Well then, good to know. I will see you around, Mackenzie,"

"See you around, Clark. Tell your mate and your mother that I said hello."

***

Clark brought the groceries inside. He called out for anyone who might be able to hear him. No one responded so he proceeded to put them all away by himself. 

"What is all of that for?' Bruce asked, walking in off the back deck.

Clark spun around toward him. "You, of course. Even got the ice cream that you have been craving. I am really surprised that they had it." 

"I am actually way happier about that then I should be. Do you think that your mother would be upset with me if I decided to have dessert before dinner?"

Clark pulled Bruce into a tight embrace, catching him in a loving kiss. "In that case, am I able to get what I want for dessert before dinner?" 

Bruce grabbed both of Clark's hands, taking them off of his waist. "Not here, not now, you can wait,"

"Later then? Tonight?"

"No, this is your childhood home! We are sleeping in your childhood room! Your mother is here! We do not need to have sex here! We can wait."

Martha joined them in the kitchen. "Actually, the walls in this old house are pretty thick, and I am going to be going out later,"

Bruce covered his face with his hands, embarrassment reaching an all time high.

"Mom!" Clark shouted, face so incredibly red he looked like a tomato.

"What? Am I supposed to pretend that the two of you are not having sex? I am pretty sure that the baby on the way is enough proof of that. The two of you are crazy if you think the thought hasn't crossed my mind in some capacity, not that I wanted it to."

"Uh..." Clark was at a loss for words, but his face was still beet red.

"It is fine, Clark, neither of you two need to be embarrassed. It is completely natural, and the two of you are in love. Your union has produced the most amazing thing in the world, the best thing that any couple could ask for. Don't worry about it."

Martha walked out of the room when she finished speaking. The two men just looked at each other, still feeling awkward about the whole situation.

***

"What do you think about the name Charlotte? It is really pretty." Clark suggested with both of his hands on Bruce's baby bump.

"Like the spider? Um, no."

"Then, how do you feel about the name Sabrina?"

"Let me add this to the end so you better understand why it is not going to happen, the teenage witch. No."

"Kimberly?"

"As in Gibbler? Full House Gibbler? Please, no, no, I cannot do that to our child."

"Well, I like the name Clarice, but I am sure you are going to find something wrong with that."

" _Hello Clarice,_ " Bruce imitated Dr. Lecter almost perfectly. Clark raised his eyebrows at him, it had been a little unnerving.

Clark groaned, running out of ideas. "Well, since you seem to shoot down all of the names that I have come up with, do you have some amazingly perfect idea for one that I am not at all aware of?"

"Actually, I do,"

"Alright, Bruce, let's hear it,"

"I like Rose,"

Clark's facial expression softened. "I love it, it is perfect,"

"I told you,"

Clark kissed the omega on the cheek. "I'm sorry,"

"Rosalind Martha Kent, in entirety,"

Clark smiled, placing his hands back on Bruce's belly, kissing the bare skin, barely able to contain his smile. "Hi, Rose,"

 


	9. I Won't Give Up

Bruce had not had any strange hallucinations or nightmares since he became pregnant. He was not sure why, but it all seemed too good to be true. It worried him, especially since his mate had been the initial cause of the last round of them. All of the images of what a god like creature could be capable of still fresh in the front of his mind. It was still on the verge of driving him mad. 

Lately, he had found himself waking up in the dead of night, Clark sleeping peacefully at his side, wondering how long it was going to last. His nightmares had been such a big part of his life they were part of what made him feel normal, without them, he found himself getting restless. It was unusual to have that much good in his life.

It was a weakness just as much as it was a strength.

Clark stirred awake this time, wrapping an arm around Bruce, pulling him close. "What's wrong, my love?" He asked in a low whisper.

Bruce turned his head back slightly. "I'm not sure, I just can't sleep,"

"Is it about the baby, are you overthinking again?"

"No, it has nothing to do with her directly. At least, I do not think so. I have had some incredibly compelling nightmares, not always the same, but always of an awful and terrible nature, ever since my parents were murdered. Yet, for some reason they have ceased entirely. I find it rather strange."

"I would have thought that not having nightmares was a good thing, is it not?"

"I am not sure, it is just making me worry, nothing good in my life seems to last, ever,"

Clark kissed Bruce on the cheek. "You have done so much good for the world, it is about time something good happens to you,"

Their daughter moved around when Clark finished speaking. The amount of room she had was getting smaller by the day, but she was still always active whenever she heard the sound of her father's voice. 

"She must think so, too," Bruce said, smiling weakly.

"Everyday I get a little bit more excited to meet her. I already know that she is going to be amazing. This is especially true if she is anything like you."

Bruce had not planned on bursting into tears, but for some reason Clark's words and his voice combined managed to push him over the edge. He was bawling his eyes out and could not even think of a legitimate reason as to why. He hated his pregnancy hormones.

Clark's eyes enlarged. He wrapped his arm tighter around his mate, pressing a soft kiss into his temple. "It is okay,"

"No, it isn't. I don't even know...I don't know...why I am even crying..." Bruce said through the tears that ran in streams down his face. 

"I promise it is, everything is,"

Somehow those simple words had worked just enough at reassuring him, somehow.

***

Vicky Vale and Lois Lane wanted to be the first to announce the pregnancy to the public. It had been a sort of miracle that the news had not leaked prior, but as it turned out those who did already know had much more respect than anyone had thought.

Bruce and Clark agreed that each woman would be allowed to break the news, one on the television, and one in print, but they had to do so on the exact same day.

Simply because of their history, Lois was granted a full interview, whereas Vicky would only have a small, sixty second media package complete with audio from Lois' recording of the interview.

Everyone was being surprisingly civil throughout it all.

"I am kind of excited about this," The redhead said when she sat down in front of the two men.

"That makes one of us," Bruce mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"I love Clark and I am glad that he has found someone who makes him happy, don't ruin it, okay?"

"Fine, fine, I will not speak unless spoken to,"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Can we please get on with it? We do have plans later."

Bruce chuckled, knowing exactly what his alien mate was referring to.

"Alright. Bruce, you are almost in the end of your seventh month of pregnancy, yet you are just not choosing to go public with the news, care to tell everyone why?"

The omega cleared his throat. "Those who are closest to me have already known for months. I am sure that people have noticed that I have removed myself from the public eye as of late. I wanted to have a safe, healthy, happy pregnancy and I have ensured this on my own accord. I am coming forward now so that the stories of how I came to have this child are truthful and not exaggerated to the point of claiming some sort of alien abduction."

Clark barely had time to cover his mouth before he snorter in laughter.

"Understandable. And, are you mated?" She asked, acting on behalf of the people who would be reading.

"Yes, I am. I love my mate very much. The two of us have grown as a couple over the past few months. I could not be happier that we are having a child together."

"Are you going to reveal the gender of your baby?"

"Not at this time. That is something for my mate and I to enjoy. The information will be released when the time is right, preferably after the birth of my child. I believe that everyone will be able to accept that and make the choice to not speculate or spread rumors about it or our decision."

"Most would say that you are a rather masculine omega, and that while you have many traits that omegas typically have, there is a harder, rougher edge about you, do you have a reason for outwardly presenting this way? Is this what caused a delay in choosing a mate?"

"I do," Bruce replied sharply, hands instantly balling into fists.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sure, why not? It is not incredibly personal information that has left me permanently scarred, unlike everything else in my life." He took a deep breath. "When I was barely seventeen there was an alpha who pursued me rather relentlessly, past the point of stalking. When my first heat as an adult came, this predator found me and raped me. I was left alone in downtown Gotham, bruised, broken, and bloody. I picked myself off of the ground and told myself that no one would ever treat me that way again. I had already been training, wanting to be stronger. I never wanted to feel as weak as I had the night my parents were killed, this had only served to prove that I still was. I never told anyone, not even my butler. I only worked harder, kept my emotions bottled up. I thought that I was safe.

"Until of course, it happened a second time. Same alpha found me, again. Raped me, again. Even stronger than I was, I had been no match for that alpha. It was different the second time around, once I was subdued I didn't even bother to fight back because I knew that eventually it would be over. 

"I became pregnant the second time around. I considered an abortion, not wanting to have the rapist's child. A close friend of mine had managed to talk me out of it, suggesting instead that I put the child up for adoption after it was born. I did not even have a chance to do either, because as soon as the horrible creature found out that I was with child, something I still do not understand to this day, they found me again. I was cornered in the middle of the fucking day. I was beaten to the point of miscarriage, and I never thought that I was going to stop bleeding.

"I went home that night, I stood under the stream of the shower and I cried almost as hard as I had at my parent's funeral. I can't remember the excuse I made to Alfred, but I remember that it was the moment I decided to become who I am today. It was a path I was already on, but those experiences helped cement it."

Lois turned the recorder off, still staring at Bruce with her mouth agape.

Clark grabbed one of his mate's hands, squeezing it tightly three times, just to be sure.

"Well, now you both know why I have trust issues, and trouble getting close to people, and why I have had no children up until now."

Lois swallowed hard. "I am so sorry,"

"It was in the past, no need to feel sorry for me,"

"We can end it here, I will work with what I have to create something more positive. No need to answer any other questions."

Bruce buckled over in pain before he had a chance to respond. Clark rushed to his side, holding him close in the wonderful way that he always did.

"Are you alright?"

"Please...please...just help me up..."

"Should I call Dr. Thompkins?"

"It is just a contraction, perfectly normal at this stage in the pregnancy to have them...prepares the body for the real thing when I actually go into labor." Bruce inhaled sharply as the pain passed.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked.

"Yes...I'm..." He manged, right before he bent back down and made the same noise.

Clark tightened his hold on his omega. "That is it, I am calling the doctor,"

Bruce almost giggled from amusement. "I'm only kidding, I just wanted to see you freak out again,"

Clark shook his head, turning to walk away. Bruce quickly followed him, only a few steps behind. He buckled over in pain again, just before he reached the door, the same way he seemed to have done the first two times.

This time, the alpha's reaction resulted in full fledged, uncontrollable laughter from Bruce. He could not believe just how gullible his beloved really was.

"You are horrible. I hate you." Clark said deadpan. "I actually hate you."

"I cannot believe that I got you twice,"

"You have a very sick sense of humor,"

"I am aware, one of my many gifts,"

Lois was trying her very hardest not to follow suit and burst into laughter. "Sick, dark senses of humor can be a sign of dementia," 

"I knew there was a reason you were so messed up, old man,"

Bruce glared at Clark. "Must not be that old," He said, lifting up his shirt over his belly. "I mean, check out this rocking body I've got, been working on it for the past seven months,"

Clark smiled, placing both of his hands on Bruce's large belly, something he loved doing. "I think it is pretty damn amazing, myself, but what do I know?"

Bruce lightly smacked the alpha before pulling his shirt back down. "I am terribly happy to have found a mate who is amazed by such simple things, don't have to work as hard that way,"

Clark rolled his eyes, turning away to leave once more. 

***

"You do not have to answer this if you don't want to, but how come you never told me...about all of that stuff?" Clark asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You mean being raped? Having a miscarriage? Because I did not think it was important or relevant. It never came up. It is in the past. I am, and have been focused on the present and the future. I do not need to keep reliving something that kept me awake for weeks." Bruce sighed. "My future is what keeps me awake now, a future that contains you, me, Alfred, your mother, and our daughter."

"And perhaps, our son?"

"You must think rather highly of yourself if you are already under the impression that I will allow you to impregnate me a second time when our first child has not even been born yet. And, that is even if I am still able to get pregnant. Remember, I'm an old man."

One of Clark's eyebrows arched up. "Well, I have heard that practice makes perfect,"

"Hmm, is that so?"

Clark crawled across the bed, grabbing Bruce's legs and spreading them apart. "Oh, yes,"


	10. Show Me That You Care

He made quick work of the pajama bottoms that Bruce was wearing, almost tearing the fabric from eagerly trying to take them off. He growled, admiring all that was rightfully his.

Bruce could not resist the urge to buck his hips. He wanted Clark as badly as Clark wanted him. He was already incredibly wet.

Clark ran his tongue along the underside of the omega's throbbing erection, tasting him as precome began to drip down his shaft. He shuddered in response.

Clark slid back up the length of Bruce's beautiful, pregnant body, just careful enough. He placed both of his hands on the older man's face, pulling him into a brilliantly passionate kiss. It left them both breathless, reeling for even more.

He broke the kiss suddenly. He drifted one of his hands down lower, sliding his fingers into the slick wet hole. Bruce gasped, the intrusion shocking and yet, still very pleasurable.

Clark kept his other hand cupped on Bruce's chin. Their eyes remained locked on each other as he thrust his fingers deep inside, stretching him open. He ran his thumb over those perfect lips that were so damn kissable.

He curled his fingers right up into Bruce's sensitive prostate. The omega's eyes rolled back into his head as he bit back a moan into his bottom lip.

"You know, I like it better when you are vocal. Those noises that you make...especially when I do this..." Clark whispered, just before scissoring his fingers apart inside of his mate.

Bruce moaned in response, loudly, unable to hold back.

"Yeah, like that," Clark chuckled.

Bruce grabbed the alpha by the hair, crashing their lips together in a collision of pure lust. He bucked his hips again, eager to have more than just his mate's fingers inside of him.

"Fuck me," Bruce demanded.

A sly smile crossed Clark's face. He removed his fingers from Bruce, causing an almost obscene popping noise and another loud moan. There was no doubt that he was going to be able to make him come. Fast, and hard.

He positioned Bruce, placing a pillow under his side. He lined himself up behind him, cock head already pressed against his tight entrance. 

Bruce reached behind his back, taking a hold of Clark's thick, leaking shaft. He stroked the alpha cock, proving just how impatient he really was. He was practically dying to get fucked.

He backed his hips up a little, sliding back onto his mate's manhood with a little ease from the slick and the stretching. He moved his hips in a rhythm that suited what he wanted, moving along the length of Clark's shaft before he could even begin to thrust.

Clark dug his fingers into Bruce's side. Using his tight grip for leverage, he thrust into him, deeper and deeper. 

They moved together in a perfect motion, pleasure reaching great heights. Moans frequent and louder every time.

It didn't last long, however. Bruce was close to the edge before they started. He came hard soon after they began, Clark directly after. 

That was not all that happened, either.

"Uh...Bruce?" Clark began, touching the space on the bed that was no in between them.

"Yes, Clark?" Bruce sighed, trying to level his breathing.

"There is a whole lot of wet on the bed, any reason that might be?"

Bruce took a deep breath, at last. "There certainly is, Clark, there certainly is,"

"Well, is it what I think it is?" Clark asked, finding that he was shaking almost instantly.

The omega nodded. "Oh yeah, you need to call Lee, and Alfred, probably your mother, uh...I can send a private jet for her...Alfred can...something...uh...ahhhhh...Lee first! Lee first! Ahh!"

Clark's eyes widened, fear glossing them over. "But, it is early, she can't come yet,"

Bruce grabbed Clark's arm. "She is, Clark! She is! Doesn't matter how long is left! Ahh...she's ready now!"

"Okay, okay," Clark scrambled to get out of the bed, more of a bumbling fool than he had ever been. He quickly grabbed his phone, making the first and most important phone call.

Lee answered on the first ring. " _Clark!? What is going on!?_ "

"Bruce's water broke,"

The doctor hung up the phone almost immediately after hearing those words. Bruce was in labor, early, and it was more than a big deal.

"Are you alright, Bruce? Anything I can do?" Clark asked, looking back at his mate. 

"To a point, I suppose, as good as I can be, but I feel as though I am about to be very angry with you..." Bruce replied as an extremely intense contraction rippled through his lower abdomen. 

Ready or not, they were going to be parents.

***

Dr. Thompkins arrived fifteen minutes after she hung up the phone on Clark. Her hair and clothes were a mess, and she had to take a moment to catch her breath. She had an excuse, it was nearly three in the morning and she had been excited about this birth for a long time. 

Clark was at Bruce's side, holding his hand. Things were progressing rather quickly, and the time in between contractions was almost nonexistent. The half-Kryptonian power and DNA of their daughter was most likely to blame.

Alfred brought in a small ice bucket, obviously full of ice chips. Although, it did not seem like they would seem like they would be needed at the rate that things were going.

Clark just hoped that there would be enough time for his mother to arrive. The odds were not in her favor.

Lee lifted her head up after her initial exam of the omega. "I think that everything is going to be just fine, despite not carrying her to term, which could be for a number of reasons,"

"You're sure?" Clark asked, voice sounding frantic.

"Yes, I'm pretty damn positive. I also would not be surprised if you have a newborn daughter before noon."

Bruce groaned. "Whyyyy?"

"Would you rather have had a cesarean scar?" Lee asked.

Bruce shook his head no.

"Then just try to relax, and when I say push, you better do it,"

He didn't respond, choosing instead to squeeze Clark's hand tighter and try to power through yet another contraction.

At its conclusion, he laughed a little. He still couldn't get over what was going on. If someone had told him that he would be mated to Superman, and having his baby even just a year ago, he would have called them crazy, had them locked up in Arkham. Now, he wouldn't have it any other way. Life was beautiful, and in its own way, was funny.

He looked into Clark's hypnotizing blue eyes, smiling. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Bruce," Clark said back, kissing his omega on the cheek.

"Ahhh! Holy...shit! Ah!" Bruce shouted out of the blue.

"It is time, you need to push," Lee told him.

And, he did.

And, he squeezed Clark's hand even tighter than before.

And, he cried out through the unbelievable pain.

This was it. 


	11. The Beginning Is The End

Rosalind Martha Kent was born at seven fifteen in the morning. She was almost twenty two inches long and she weighed just under seven pounds. She looked healthy, sounded healthy. Completely perfect. 

And, as far as lee could tell, she was not underdeveloped at all. 

The beautiful baby girl had Clark's nose. Bruce saw it the moment she was placed in his arms. He touched the tip of his finger against it, smiling wide. 

He couldn't believe how wonderful she was. Holding her in his arms, made everything so real. This was all real.

Clark moved in closer to get a better look at her. "Welcome to the world, my lovely Rose. Welcome to this crazy, unbelievable world."

"She's so..." Bruce began.

"Beautiful? Perfect? Incredible? Fantastic?" Clark tried to fill in the blank before his mate even had the chance. 

"All of that, more than that. I just cannot believe that she is ours."

Clark chuckled, kissing Bruce on the forehead. "That's why she is so...all of those things...because she is ours,"

"I am going to finish filling out some paperwork, I'll be back when she is ready for her first feeding," Lee told them before slipping away.

"Master Bruce, Master Clark, congratulations. She is a lovely baby, looks quite a bit like another baby I had the privilege of seeing after they were born, a certain child I raised. That nose, however, that is on you, Master Clark. She definitely has your nose."

"I feel like I am being made fun of here," Clark said with both of his eyebrows raised.

"It's okay, I happen to love your nose, and her nose," Bruce told him before turning his attention back to their daughter.

A new era had begun.

***

"Hand her to me," Bruce half mumbled when the baby's cries woke him up, causing his nap to be short lived.

Clark handed Rose to his tired omega. Her crying seemed to instantly cease, the comfort of Bruce's arms soothing her completely. However, there was no doubt she was probably hungry.

Bruce reached over to turn the light on the nightstand on. The dim light of the bulb was just enough to show off a shimmer of something silver wrapped tightly in his daughter's tiny clenched fist.

He wiggled it free, examining it closer. An engraved silver band, with black and white diamonds. "What is this, Clark?"

The younger man beamed, proud of his presentation. "What does it look like?"

"A ring,"

"Well, it is a ring,"

"I've got that much, but why? What is it for?"

"It is an engagement ring, and I would like you to wear it." Clark said, still smiling.

"Oh?"

"I've had it a while, but now seemed as good a time as any," He chuckled. "There was never really going to be a perfect moment,"

Bruce nodded as he moved his shirt where it had bunched up from Rose's hand. "I see,"

"So, Bruce Wayne, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Bruce said, smiling.

"It would only make sense for us to. I mean, we love each other. You are my world, you both are. We are mated. We just...oh...you said yes." Clark replied in shock.

"I did. Were you expecting to have to convince me to marry you? I don't understand."

"Well, I was prepared to be on the safe side because you didn't exactly willing to start a regular relationship with me, and that was after we were mated. You didn't want me when biology was trying to force us together. You still resisted me..."

Bruce laughed lightly. "I know, but that was before. I love you. And, I want to marry you."

"You had made me the happiest of men," Clark whispered, leaning in to kiss his new fiance, holding his hand.

***

Martha arrived that afternoon. She had missed the actual birth of her first grandchild, but that didn't mean that she had to miss the entire day.

"I could have sworn that your due date was not until next month, but this little girl does not look premature at all. Certainly isn't very small." Martha sort of announced, taking the baby in her arms.

"We believe it may have something to do with the fact that she is half Kryptonian," Clark told her.

Rose wrapped her tiny hand around one of Martha's fingers. "She does have an incredible grip for a newborn, just like her father,"

"My thoughts exactly," Bruce said. "Explains why her kicks hurt as bad. She's stronger. I fully believe my internal organs are bruised, something I am used to, unfortunately."

"What did you name this beautiful girl?" Martha asked, more amazed by the second.

"Rosalind Martha Kent," Clark said with pride.

"Really?"

"Yes, Rosalind, Rose for short. Martha to honor you, as well as my late mother," Bruce explained, wishing in the back of his mind that his mother could have met her.

A beautiful moment of silence followed. Their daughter was going to have all of the love in the world. A wonderful feeling.  

***

The following morning, Alfred prepared a grand breakfast for the new family. Everyone sat around the smaller breakfast nook table, enjoying the food that showed the hard work the butler had done.

Bruce held the baby. She was hungry, again. She was hungry all of the time, almost. It was as if she could not get enough. A lighter baby in weight, with a ridiculously fast metabolism. He was already unsure if his body would be able to keep up with her needs, or if her need would wane over time. 

Martha sat across from him, smiling. Her eyes drifted down to Bruce's hands, in particular his left one. She noticed the ring. She had seen a few that were stylized similarly on other male omegas, a final sign of claiming. She was pretty sure that she knew what it was for.

"So, is this what it has come down to, Clark?" She asked, a mockingly disciplinary tone present to startle her son.

"What? What are you talking about?' Clark asked frantically.

"Did you think that I would be okay with you marrying into such a family? Or that I would allow him to marry into ours without proper consent?"

Bruce raised one eyebrow at the woman, suspecting that there was more to her tone than she had let on. There was something other than anger driving her words.

"I don't...I don't understand..." Clark mumbled. 

Martha's stern expression softened. "I am kidding, of course! I just happened to notice the ring on Bruce's finger. How long have the two of you been engaged?"

Alfred audibly gasped, having been standing only a few feet behind Bruce. 

"Less than twenty-four hours, actually," Bruce said matter-of-factly.

"Not even Alfred knew until right now, there had just been too much going on yesterday for anyone to really be properly told. But, now you both know." Clark explained.

"I am so happy for you, both of you. No better way to make your new family a little more complete." Martha was practically gushing with excitement. "And, truthfully, despite my joking words earlier, I cannot think of a better match for Clark. Bruce, I would be honored to have you as my son-in-law,"

"Congratulations, Master Bruce, Master Clark. The two of you are the most pure examples of love I have ever laid my eyes on and I fully believe that the two of you will have a long and happy marriage." Alfred said, following the conclusion of Martha's words.

"Also, this is a bit off subject, but I did want to tell you just how beautiful your home is. I believe it will make a wonderful place for you to raise your family..." Martha added, laughing.

"What is with you Kents and your attempts to reoccupy my uterus? Just the other day, literally, your dear son was planning out another child for the two of us, before Rose was even born. He probably has more than just one planned...he probably has them named. I'm not spring chicken, not by any means, and in order for us to accomplish his goals, we will have to have another child roughly every..."

There was a loud noise reminiscent of helicopter blades outside. It completely stopped Bruce's ran and rendered everyone else in the room completely silent.

Bruce and Clark looked at each other, a mixture of fear and wonder destroying their ability to think further.

"Master Bruce, are you expecting any company this morning?" Alfred asked.

The omega shook his head. "Not at all, and something tells me I am not going to like whoever it is. Get all shields up. Martha, you are about to get a look at something most don't survive to talk about, or are too crazy for anyone to believe what they say."

"What's going on?"

"Get downstairs, immediately. Take Rose. Alfred will lead you the way and we will join you as soon as possible."

Martha hurried to take the baby, running down to exactly where she was told.

"Peace is never common around these parts, is it Bruce?" Clark asked as he rose to his feet.

"Not in Gotham. Never in Gotham." 


	12. Rhythm of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist...ahead...because I wrote what I planned to use for this chapter, then decided on something a bit more exciting.

The sound came to an abrupt stop. All that remained was an incomparable silence. 

Bruce grabbed Clark by the arm and pulled him down beneath the table, unsure of what they were actually going to be up against. 

"Why did you do that?" Clark asked in a whisper.

"Because, even indestructible, I do not want you getting shot in my house, we do not have time to clean up that mess. And, I'm really not even sure that I have the strength to fight whomever this is right now. In case you may have forgotten, I did just have your baby." Bruce explained, also in a whisper.

"I have all of the confidence in the world that you can take anyone on, even at your very worst,"

"While I am glad that you feel that way, it is most likely not the case," Bruce took a deep breath. "We have to be incredibly careful,"

The sound of glass breaking broke caused their conversation to cease. 

Bruce's nostrils flared. The assailants that busted in the windows were most definitely omegan, a fact that seemed insignificant at first, until he thought about his own fertility and the types of people who would go to great lengths to get it.

He was certain that they were after him. His ability to have a child at a more advanced age, a trait sought after by breeders, might have been what lead them to his house. It was almost strange to think about, and to accept, but it was a real possibility.

Especially since the omegas who were in his home were only a few rooms away.

"Get down to the cave and protect our daughter, they are not after you. This is about me."

Clark shook his head. "No. I am not leaving you alone. Whatever they have to fight with, I can take it on. You might not be able to. So, I am not leaving."

Bruce grabbed the collar of Clark's shirt. "Yes, you are,"

Clark took Bruce's hand off of his collar, interlocking their fingers instead. "No, I am the alpha. I am not going anywhere, unless I know that you are going to be safe. It is my job to protect you, not the other way around."

Bruce smiled. "Maybe...if you think it is a good idea for our daughter to become an orphan at less than two days old,"

"I'm staying, we are in this together,"

The timing wasn't perfect, but Bruce took a hold of Clark again, pulling him forward into a loving kiss. "If we are in this together, then remember that I love you, always."

They both stood, hand in hand. Whoever was about to approach them, they would be ready. If it was what Bruce thought it was, they needed to think fast as each obstacle came. There were so many ways that this could end badly.

Two omegan women in fine black suits stepped into the room, loud clicking noises as their damn high heels hit the floor. They each wore dark sunglasses, both with several weapons a piece.

"Mr. Wayne," The first one said, with an obvious accent.

"Ah fuck," He muttered. This was not what he had been preparing himself for.

"You are coming with us," The second one told him, accent thicker than the last.

"I see. So, uh, Talia is having you dress to blend better into society when you bring hell upon the masses? Good, but she didn't do a very good job, because it has only managed to make you stick out even worse." Bruce groaned, complete with an overdue eye roll. "I have to say it does seem a bit more intimidating for her guard to be showing less skin, however. Where is the ol girl, anyways?"

Clark raised an eyebrow at his mate. "What the hell is going on?"

"We are taking you to the location that she requested,"

"What if I do not want to go? What if I would rather that she come here and state whatever business she has with me in the comfort of my own beautiful home."

"Your wants or demands have not been calculated into the agenda, Mr. Wayne. Talia Al Ghul will see you immediately."

The first woman went right to work, hitting Bruce on the back of his head with the blunt end of the sword she had hidden behind her. She knocked him out cold on the first hit, which would have been unusual had she not been trained by the League of Assassins. She grabbed his limp arm and dragged him away, not wanting him to suffer any injury caused by the altercation between the other woman and Clark.

By the time that Clark had managed to get the woman off of him Bruce was no where to be seen. The Kryptonite laced nail polish had been just enough to weaken him into a fight that was just a bit more fair, giving the first woman the perfect opportunity to take Bruce away. 

He and the remaining woman both rose to their feet. Clark looked around, assessing the damage done to the furniture and the walls. He wiped the blood that was dripping from his forehead. He could not believe how ridiculous this was. The feeling of helplessness washed over him, and he felt lost.

He turned toward the woman, who only gave him a simple shrug before disappearing from the same direction in which she came. 

Suddenly, he found himself screaming, the anger and the fear battling for control of his entire body.

He really wasn't sure which one was winning.

***

Bruce was taken to an abandoned building in a city he could not yet identify. There were two chairs in the middle of the large room, sitting directly across from each other. He had a feeling that one of them was for him.

Talia's guard held him in place, hands tightly behind his back. They were almost completely dead silent. They barely even moved when he struggled to get free.

A tall, brunette woman in knee high heeled boots approached them, coming toward them while passing underneath every different stage of light. 

Her long jacket was pulled back as she sat in one of the chairs, exposing her bare thighs and the vest she wore a little too tightly. She was forever an incredible image, radiating a beauty that most could only dream of. It made Bruce almost afraid to look at her face.

The rush of air brought on by her movement only served to push her strong alpha scent forward. It hit Bruce's nose and invaded his lungs, taking over in great depths, so fast that he had to catch his breath. Her scent was connected to so many memories, painful and occasionally otherwise. It sat with him at an almost intoxicating level.

"Bring him here. I want to see his face. I want to see him up close." She commanded the women with ease, a natural born leader.

The women sat Bruce down in the chair in front of her, still holding him tightly in place, lest he try to flee or make a heroic escape.

"What do you want, Talia?" Bruce snarled, he had already been irritated at his house getting broken into, and now the anger of being separated from his newborn was sinking in.

"Tsk! Tsk! Such an angry, unhappy omega, but you are just one of my many. I would treat you better, but you are always so quick to reject me. Yes, my love, do you remember when I had such big plans for us? When my father had such big plans for us?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Yes, how could I forget?"

"You could not. It would be impossible. Well, as it turns out most of my omegas are barren, and those that are capable of producing offspring have only shown me the weakest of creatures. A weakening blood line. Absolutely horrid. I've decided that the only omegan blood that is genetically stable enough is from my only American. The only omega I want to produce me a true heir is the one that is sitting right in front of me."

"You must have lost your mind. That makes sense to the mad, and the mad alone. I am not even your omega. I have a mate now."

Talia rose to her feet, hands on her hips. "You will produce me a son. One with strong features, good blood, a clean mind. A strong heir with your good looks and my unstoppable power."

Bruce took one of Talia's hands, forcing her to feel his chest. "You do not understand. That will not be happening. Do you feel my chest? The differences? That is for my newborn daughter. My true alpha and I had a child and she is beautiful. You were given a chance to have a child with me, but you destroyed it. The fear of having a female heir was too much for you and your father. I know my rights. I am a mated omega with an active bond mark. You cannot hold me here."

"Aren't you just sweet? Talking about your rights as if I give a damn about the conventional world of alphas and omegas and their fucking bonds. I cannot believe you would allow another alpha near you when you are mine. This is too rich. I would like to see this 'alpha' of yours, and this child..."

One of the women cleared her throat. "Talia, when we found Mr. Wayne he was indeed with an alpha male, the one you suspected would be there to protect him. It is possible that they are mated."

Talia raised both of her eyebrows. "An alpha male? A male? The male...alien? You surprise me more and more every time that I see you. It makes our relationship that much more interesting."

"Go to hell, Talia,"

She drug one of her painted fingernails across his cheek, other hand still pressed against his chest. "Not without you, love, not without you,"


	13. I Guess You Never Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, it took everything out of me to not leave this in a horrifying way...I was going to two part the hell out of this chapter.

"If you think for even one second that I am going anywhere with you, or doing absolutely anything for you, then you are more insane then I thought. You don't own me, I am not your possession. If you think otherwise, I have no words for you. Let me go!" Bruce struggled away from the guards, ready to lunge at Talia. 

The fact that she was a woman became a non issue, she was still an alpha over stepping her boundaries. He was not hers, and he would never be.

"Now, Bruce, why would I go and do such a horrible and stupid thing? I will not make the mistake of letting you go again. Without your child, your body will experience an immensely strong heat, intending to replace what it has lost. I'll have a strong child, and with that a suitable heir to the demon in no time."

"You're so certain I am going to go into another heat at my age? My father was infertile for years before he died, a large part of the reason that I was an only child." Bruce scoffed.

"And yet, here you are, much older than your father was when he passed, just having given birth a few days prior. I suspect that it will not be hard for you to conceive again."

Bruce swallowed hard. It was not in reaction to the awful woman's words, however. It was because of something that was significantly more alarming. 

He was bleeding. This much he knew for a fact. However, he did not understand exactly why it was happening. The fear of the reason was gnawing roughly at the back of his head.

The guards backed away from him, the smell of blood finally reaching their noses.

"Talia, he is bleeding," One said, very much showing emotion in her tone.

"Bleeding!?" Talia's eyes enlarged. "From where?"

"That, we believe, is coming from his uterus..."

Bruce was buckled over, the pain increasingly becoming worse. He pressed his hands against his abdomen, hoping that somehow the warmth would be soothing.

It wasn't. 

At all.

He was certain that he was dying and the only thing that could have been soothing was hopefully somewhere safe.

"Talia, you need to get him to a hospital. He is going to be completely useless to you if he dies from this. He needs medical attention." The other guard added.

"I have ways around that. You know that I do."

"But it will change him. You don't even know if it will work."

There was a sudden rumbling sound. The building began to shake and the ceiling dropped debris. Light fixtures hit the ground around them, creating a new level of darkness, enveloping a majority of the room. 

"Besides, I have ways around you. If you touch my omega again, you will experience the wrath of an alpha that does not understand when to quit, and is a great deal stronger than you could ever imagine. I will take you on, with no problems." Clark's voice boomed in the otherwise empty room, reverberating off of every wall.

"Bruce Wayne is my omega, how were you not already aware? You are the one who needs to worry about the wrath of another alpha." Talia had poison dipped words as she spoke with her hands securely on her hips, ready to pull a weapon at a moment's notice. She had a mean streak in her, especially in the face of possible defeat.

"False," Clark said, completely walking out of the shadows, fully dressed in his suit. This was a job for Superman."His bond mark was created by my bite. His heat can only be satiated by my body. His children will only come from my seed, only I will breed him. His love is only for me. Do you understand?"

"The more time you waste on your worthless speaking, the worse off he will be. Continue and neither of us will be able to make the claim that Bruce Wayne is our omega. He is bleeding, quite a lot, actually." Talia sighed. "And, as much as I would rather finish this now, I could not stand to see him die in front of me, in someone else's arms. Take him out of here at once!"

Clark locked eyes with his mate. Bruce was pale, and so much weaker in appearance than he had even been before. It scared Clark to see him like this. It wasn't right.

He refused to lose the love of his life this way. He was not going to allow him to die today. He had so many plans for them, ones that started with their marriage. 

No matter what, this was not the end.

"Bruce! Bruce...stay with me baby. Stay with me. Stay with me dammit!" Clark held onto Bruce, mentally assessing the damage done. "You are not getting out of marrying me, not at all! You are going to walk down an aisle and people will be talking about how beautiful you are...how lucky I am to have found someone like you. They are going to talk about our perfect daughter, our perfect life. Stay with me."

Bruce put on the best smile he could manage. He looked into Clark's blue eyes, feeling at home in them. He weakly wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, assisting him. He was hoisted up into the alpha's arms, being taken to safety. At least this way, he felt like he could pass on happily. 

"I mean it, Bruce, you die on me and I will revive you simply for the pleasure of kicking your ass," Clark whispered.

Bruce tried not to laugh, knowing that it was going to hurt. "Everyone knows that Batman could kick Superman's ass...don't flatter yourself..."

"That might be true, but I'm not trying to kick Batman's ass, rather Bruce Wayne's,"

"I love you," Bruce whispered, nuzzling into his mate's chest.

"I love you, too, now, hold on,"

***

Bruce was surprised to find himself awake, in his bed, with Dr. Thompkins hovering over him. He tried to sit up, perhaps a bit too quickly. 

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so, Bruce. You are not to move from this spot until you are completely healed, no matter how long that takes. You lost a lot of blood. Apparently, your body was trying to find the quickest way to flush out the remaining Kryptonian cells that were left behind by your daughter living in your womb for eight months. This, added in with what I can only describe as 'severe trauma' to the abdomen has caused the excessive bleeding." Lee paused, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for the second half, ready to spit out even more information. "Truthfully, this could have been relatively harmless, under the right circumstances. However, you were under a lot of stress, and for whatever reason it caused you to bleed ridiculously. Unfortunately, there is not a lot of data on half human-half alien babies, so I can't fully answer any questions. I can make suggestions, though, like you need to be sure that you keep up your iron intake and give yourself lots of time to rest after the next birth. You just had a baby, a very strong and healthy baby, Bruce, you are only human, you need to take it easy for a few days, am I clear?" 

"Well..." Bruce took a deep breath. He was ready to start yelling at the doctor, but he wasn't sure what part of her little speech he was going to attack first. "I was fucking trying...until my wonderful time spend with my wonderful family was cut short by a damn alpha woman who only plays by the rules she wants to."

"Whatever the situation was, you need to take it easy. You could start bleeding again if you don't. Rest. Or else. This includes your mind. Focus on something that is less stressful, like planning your wedding...the one that I better be invited to."

Bruce huffed. "In what universe is planning a wedding not stressful?"

"Less! Key word here is less. Now, I have been watching over you day in and day out, so I am going to get some rest. Which, is exactly what I am expecting you to be doing."

Bruce nodded, but he had honestly stopped listening. There was too much going on in his mind. He still very much wanted to know what had happened between his rescue and waking up in bed because it was still a blur. He was almost certain that he had said goodbye to Clark at some point. 

However, since he had indeed made it out of that mess alive, he wanted to see his beloved and his daughter. 

He tried making himself comfortable. There was still this feeling in the back of his head that he was going to see Talia again. It was rare for that woman to not fight for what she wanted. That being said, he was going to make sure that they were prepared for their next encounter, but he couldn't put his life completely on hold. Leslie was right, wedding planning was less stressful. 


	14. Paint it Black

"I need coffee," Bruce sighed, resting his head on the dining room table beside the lit up tablet. It was the only source of light in the room, and even it was too much, too blinding. 

"Decaf only," Clark reminded him, hands massaging Bruce's shoulders.

Bruce groaned. "You literally suck the fun out of everything, I want caffeine...I need caffeine. Stop being a buzzkill, its a huge turnoff."

"That may be true, but Rose does not need it. And, stop acting as though you are a petulant child, it is not at all endearing."

Bruce lifted his head up, focusing on the tablet again, swiping the page of the wedding magazine he had been trying to get through. Everything was so white and extravagant and he hated it. He wanted the wedding to be something that reflected who he was. White just wasn't going to cut it.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, listening to his mate sigh again. 

"I know that weddings are supposed to be bright and colorful, but I am not buying into it. None of these places have anything that suits the kind of wedding that I want."

"A black wedding?"

"Yes, exactly, a black wedding,"

"Well, I certainly had no idea that I was marrying a moody goth girl,"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I had no idea that you were capable of putting those words into a sentence,"

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because we set a date for our wedding and now I am stressing out...the only thing that we actually have is flowers. So, as it stands, we are going to be naked with no tables or food or a venue, just a bunch of flowers."

"Eh, that wouldn't be all bad," Clark chuckled, moving his hands up from Bruce's shoulders, touching his neck and head with the back of his palms. "You are really warm, by the way,"

Bruce nodded. "I know, this makes day two, if it continues and I am locking myself in a room to that you can't get to me,"

"So it is what I think it is?"

Bruce couldn't avoid sighing, it being the most appropriate reaction. "Either that or I am going through the change, which would be incredibly awful of my body to do to me considering that I am still breast feeding. These close heats tend to happen when older omegas have children, usually within three months, an attempt to make use of what is left of their fertility."

"I would love for us to have another baby, obviously a boy,"

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that, but your words don't change the fact that I am not ready."

"We might not have another chance, we shouldn't waste it, what if this opportunity does not happen again? You said it yourself, you are a bit older."

"And, say that I allow this, what if it happens for a third time? Are you going to use the same argument?"

"More than likely, but it is always going to be true, I want a big family," Clark pressed a kiss against Bruce's temple. The heat was radiating off of him from the contact. There was no longer any doubt. This was exactly what he thought it was. 

"Get out. Get out! Get out, right now, before I...get Kryptonite,"

"You wouldn't do that to me," Clark replied to his mate, trying to hide how unsure he was of himself under his typical tone of voice.

Bruce looked up at him with his eyebrows raised. "Wedding is in three weeks, do you really want to test that theory?"

Clark shook his head.

"Good, because I actually want to marry you for some reason. Get out!"

Clark listened, backing away and walking out of the room rather quickly. Bruce considered it a good move on his part. Until he didn't.

The absence of his alpha left a yearning in him. There was a painful pulling sensation in his abdomen, not at all unlike the one that he had experienced when Talia had taken him from the house a few months back. He bit back a cry, heat rising sharply up his back. One of his fists slammed into the table, narrowly avoiding the tablet in front of him. 

He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what it was going to take to numb the feeling that was only increasing with every passing moment. It seemed as if Clark was now the only thing capable of soothing him and keeping the pain at bay, but that also meant that he would have to allow him to be close enough to smell him. He was not going to allow that to happen. 

He rose from his chair slowly. He fumbled his shaky hand over to switch off the tablet, there was no way that he was going to be able to concentrate on anything wedding related, anyways. 

Then he finally began to take the slow, agonizing steps towards his daughter's bedroom. He'd rather sleep on the floor then comfortably next to an alpha when he was preheat. He checked on her first, making sure she was still sleeping. He couldn't resist running a finger across her chubby cheek. She was the most amazing thing that had ever happened in his life. Looking at her made him realize just how lucky he was. Rose was a beautiful, precious gift. He wouldn't have changed the circumstances for anything else. He had gained so much more than he ever imagined to be possible, and a good percentage of it was because of her and Clark. 

He sat down in the antique rocking chair. The sturdy piece of furniture was one of the few things that had survived the wreckage that had become Wayne manor. It had been in the family for generations. There were even photographs of his own father holding him in that chair when he was just a child. 

A wave of an absolute calm washed over him, if only for a moment. The presence of his child was making him question his decision not to return to his own bedroom completely. There was even a slight desire to find Clark immediately. Perhaps, his mate had been right and they shouldn't risk wasting what might in turn become a rare opportunity. Time would only tell if he was going to be able to endure this again. 

He waited, hoping the thoughts that now consumed him would soon pass without fail, but they didn't. The only thing that seemed certain was that his fever was beginning to reach a pitch. Well, that, and he was pretty sure that he was actually becoming wet. 

He had to get out. 

***

Bruce moved as fast as his feet would carry him down to the Batcave. He sat in front of the mass of monitors, resting his head against the cool surface of the desk. His head was probably due to explode at any time and the sweat dripping down his face was just a disgusting side effect. 

He remained there, continuing to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain until he could no longer remain upright in the chair and his lip was actually dripping blood into and out of his mouth. He slid to the floor, crouched down under the desk where the chair should have been and curled up into a ball, doing everything in his power to keep from crying while he desperately tried to level his breathing. 

His heats had always been incredibly awful, but this one had an extra edge to it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew was that he wanted it to be over. He brought his knees to his chest, closing his eyes as he tried to think of something positive. Unfortunately, everything went back to being about Clark or Rose, or the future. It just made the pain worse. 

Then it hit him. The slick was beginning to run down his thighs, effectively ruining the pair of pants that he was wearing by the sheer amount. He groaned loudly, wanting some sort of balance between pain and being incredibly aroused.

He heard footsteps approaching. Either that or the fever had finally reached the point of causing hallucinations. It had been so long since he had any, he wasn't prepared for another bout of them. 

Suddenly, he was just a boy on the streets of Gotham, alone and afraid, trying to hide from the one who followed. His scent overtaking the air, a call to all of the nearby alphas. But, there was only one that was going to take him. 

The footsteps snapped him back to reality when they stopped right in front of him. He slowly moved out from under the desk to look at the owner of the feet, immediately staring at Alfred holding a box. 

"Master Bruce, are you going to want the contents of this box or are you going to come to your senses and go up to your bedroom where that wonderful alpha is waiting for you?"

Bruce wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead. "I want the box,"

Alfred tipped the box upside down. It was empty. "Wrong answer,"

"Then I will suffer in silence here,"

"You will not. You will be reasonable and do what makes sense in this situation."

"How do you know what makes sense in this situation? You are a beta. You did not just give birth three months ago."

Alfred grabbed something out of his pocket, tossing it down to the omega. Bruce scrambled to pick it up, wondering it what it was. 

"Are you serious?" Bruce asked, holding up the condom. "How long do you actually think that this is going to work?"

"This was not my idea, but rather Master Clark's. He is worried about you, as am I. I assume that there are more where this came from."

"I...hate all of you..."

"Let me leave this with you: I have put up with you for years without a mate and you have been nothing short of horrible. Now that you actually have one, it seems like it would make sense for you to do with him what you are supposed to."

Alfred left the Batcave. Bruce felt the packaging of the forsaken condom in his hand. It was kind of comical to think that Clark had gone through this much trouble, he was prepared. 

He moved into a standing position, realizing once again just how incredibly wet he was. The slick had soaked through the fabric. If his heat wasn't completely set in, it was going to be the moment he walked into the room. If he actually decided to stop being stubborn this time.

Which, of course he would. 

***

"Clark! Clark!" Bruce shouted, falling to his knees at the foot of his bed. 

Clark wasn't there. It made the entire thing all the more horrifying. He needed his alpha. 

And, surprisingly, he was willing to admit that. He was choosing to be adult about this. However, that was not going to be easy if he was left alone. 

Clark sat down beside him on the floor. "I'm here, I'm here,"

"Please...please...fuck me..." Bruce broke down, almost sobbing. "Fuck me, Clark!"

Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce, hoping to calm him down, if even for just a few minutes. Anything would be enough. He hated seeing him like this. "Okay, of course. I just put Rose back in her crib. I am here for you. Always. I love you."

Bruce huffed. "Yeah, yeah, don't act like this wasn't your plan the entire time,"

"Is that a hint of the Wayne sarcasm shining through that I am hearing? I have been wondering when that was going to come back."

"Clark...take your damn clothes off and stop talking..."

Clark nodded. "Alright, alright, let's do this,"

Bruce took a much needed deep breath. He accepted the fact that this meant that he might be in the same position he was a few months ago. It would be okay. At least, that was what he was telling himself as he pulled his shirt off and gave in to the sexy alien alpha.

 

 


End file.
